


Tsunami

by stephanericher



Series: 31 Days of Horoscopes [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: 1/19: Changes in your home could take place now. These are positive, Aquarius, though they might seem a bit overwhelming. Some could even be described as upheavals. Perhaps someone moves in or out. It could even involve moving to a new place, redecorating, refurbishing, or perhaps adopting a pet. At the very least, expect some emotional changes within yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this 31-day challenge is based on the wonderful [31-Day Horoscope Challenge by @icandrawamoth](http://archiveofourown.org/series/621022). Simply: read your horoscope for the day from horoscope.com (Aquarius for me); use it as a writing prompt.

It never feels like time to leave, but Taiga always goes. Sometimes he’ll stay the night and sometimes he’ll stay two, but then he’ll have a game and won’t be back until eleven and he sends a group message that he won’t be coming over before he gets in the car and takes the exit off the freeway that still feels wrong and ends up in the emptiness of his own bed in his own bedroom in his own apartment. And some nights he wonders if they’ve reached that stage in the relationship where he can stay an extra night, the way he never did when he was just Alex and Tatsuya’s friend, the way he’s pretty sure means they’re not there yet, and so he goes back.  
  
And he gets ready tonight, making a move to slip out of Alex’s arms but she pulls him back in and presses her mouth to the back of his neck.  
  
“Stay,” she says.  
  
All his stuff for practice is back at his place (he can swing by and pick it up tomorrow morning). He hadn’t prepared for this (that’s never stopped him before). He wants to stay.  
  
“Stay,” she says again, urgent, and this time it sounds like she means for good.  
  
“Please?” Tatsuya says, on his other side. “We want you to.”  
  
Taiga reaches for Tatsuya to pull him in closer, close his arms around Tatsuya’s waist. There’s no hesitation in Tatsuya’s voice. He’s just as sure of this as Alex is (just as sure as Taiga is).  
  
“Yes,” Taiga whispers. “Yes, yes.”  
  
Tatsuya lets out a breath into his chest; Alex buries her face in his neck; Taiga lets the feeling surge through him like uncontained electricity, a lightning bolt to a power plant. It’s awfully hard to get to sleep that night, but it’s all worth it.

* * *

It doesn’t really hit him for a while, though, and it probably won’t ever, really. He’s been dating them long enough; he’s wanted to longer; there’s never been a time when all of them lived in the same city when they weren’t always at one another’s houses (barring those months when he and Tatsuya fought). He’s finding more of his stuff that had made its home in the apartment before he even left for Tokyo, an old phone charger that’s not compatible with anything anymore and a book he’d thought he’d lost and had had to pay back the school library in sixth grade and baseball cards he’d probably meant to trade with someone. It’s as if he’d always lived here, and maybe some part of him knew that’s how it would end up someday.  
  
This is just another aftershock of the earthquake of realizing that he liked both Tatsuya and Alex and the tsunami of joining their relationship. It’s different, always coming home from a road trip to an apartment that’s lived in, falling into a full bed late at night after another shitty overtime loss, lying on the couch with all of them halfway on top of one another with nowhere to go because this is the place he’d be returning to, always making dinner with consideration for someone else’s tastes. It’s a little bit weird, but in the same way moving back in with his dad had been after he’d been away for so long. At least, that’s what it’s closest to.  
  
But then it hits him anyway, when he’s no longer expecting it and doesn’t even feel as if he’s got enough energy left to process it (and maybe that’s why). The longest road trip of the season is finally over, at least until someone reminds everyone else that it is and another delay happens (their bus gets a flat on the way to the airport and everyone’s in a rush trying to get their stuff together and because the plane is late there’s no spot on the runway and they’re left circling until they land even later and sit what feels like twenty yards from the gate and Taiga’s exhausted from game-travel-game-game-travel all the time and his body’s so sick of the changes it’s not even in a time zone anymore, but the seats are too uncomfortable to sit still in, let alone sleep in, and they could be seconds away from getting off and even if they were still in the air he’d still be thinking about Alex and Tatsuya and home.  
  
They’ve talked on the phone or over Skype almost every night, but sometimes it only makes it worse when he’s thousands of miles away and they’re together, squishing their bodies together to fit in the webcam’s tiny frame and talking about nothing. It’s not really jealousy or feeling left out, it’s just a wave of wishing he was there with them and not in some unfamiliar room where the windows don’t open and look out on one cityscape or another (they all blend together at this point and might as well be the same, except he still has to fly from one to the other).  
  
And he’s lost in thought when they start inching down the runway, doesn’t let himself hope until they pick up the pace and then, finally, the door opens. His teammates are as anxious to get out as him, stir-crazy from being taken from cramped space to cramped space with no one but each other for several weeks and they disperse like a bag of rice tipped over off the countertop. Taiga’s car is right where he’d left it, with a hefty parking fee he’ll gladly pay, and the flight’s so late the drive back is almost quick (but never quick enough). He idles in the parking spot for a few seconds before cutting his engine and stepping out. From this spot, he can see their windows and he can make out that the living room light’s still left on for him. And that’s when it hits him.  
  
It's like a second tsunami; all his sirens have been knocked out and he hadn’t even known another one could come, but Taiga almost leans back against the car and closes his eyes because he’s home, but it’s the same feeling that pushes him toward the front door and has his ring finger looped into the keychain before he hits the fob on his car to make doubly sure it’s locked.  
  
They’re in bed; they should be (they have work tomorrow) and he’d texted them not to wait when he’d been stuck on the runway—they’re not in bed. HE opens the door and there’s Alex, blinking back sleep on the couch, Tatsuya with his head on her lap and his hair all messed up from her fingers through it again and again and he hadn’t even noticed something was crushing his diaphragm like a corset except now he can breathe again. He’s not sure if he says any coherent words between the doorway and their arms, but it doesn’t matter really. From the way they respond he’d gotten the meaning through.


End file.
